Everything Changes
by Lily Truscott X a mystery
Summary: Miley and Lilly fought over Jake at the dance. This story begins in the girls bathroom. Instead of Miley realizes how upset Lilly truly is she rushes out to go back to Jake. Lilly is going through some major changes at this point in her life.
1. The Beginning

**TITLE:**_ Everything Changes_

**EPSIODE BASED ON:** _Jake asks Miley to the school dance and she says no, but when she as Hannah Montana guest stars on his TV show "Zombie High" and hears how Jake is crushing on her. She decides to go to the dance with him. Jake instead asks Lilly._

**SCENE BASED ON: **_After Miley shows up at the dance in a sexy red dress and shows up Lilly who was wearing a fifty's style sweater, poodle skirt and a Sandra Dee wig. When Miley tries to steal Jake away from Lilly and the two girls play tug of war with Jake in the middle._

**DIALOGUE PICK UP: **_Right when Lilly tells Miley that she (Lilly) was done crushing on Jake and that Miley could have him._

**SUMMARY: **_Instead of Miley turning around to see how truly upset Lilly is, she rushes out of the bathroom to join Jake on the dance floor. Lilly realizes that she'll always be a very distant second to Miley where boys are concerned. And it's not because of Hannah Montana. Miley realizes that Lilly fees totally worthless in self esteem compared to her. Miley sets out to prove to Lilly that Lilly is special and worth boy's attention just as Lilly. Lilly starts to act like how she knows everyone THINKS she is more ... much to her parents, Oliver, Miley, Jackson and Robbie Ray's dismay._

**PARINGS: **_LOliver or Lackson. It could either way._

**CATEGORY: **_Drama / Angst / Romance / Tragedy _

**RATING: **_T_

**CHAPTER ONE RATING: **_K_

**HM**

**LILLY'S POV**

The bathroom door swung closed after Miley had glided out to rejoin Jake on the dance floor with a syrupy _I won _smile on her lips.

I, myself, didn't actually see Miley's face as I told her that she could go back to Jake, that I, Lilly Truscott, was finished crushing on Jake, because as I was speaking I lowered my eyes back down to my ice cream, sticky ruined stupid Sandra Dee wig.

I didn't look back at myself in the mirror until I heard the soft click that the door made when it firmly shut. I just knew what sort of smile Miley had on her lips upon leaving the bathroom, because I knew how much Miley truly like Jake. I didn't blame her one bit, truly I didn't. I had known the truth on why Jake truly asked me to the school dance, to make Miley Stewart jealous. And he did make the show of asking me in front of Miley.

I should have said no, but I had been crushing on Jake since the first moment I saw him on _Zombie High_. I thought I could make him forget Miley, and like me in that special way. But my hope was dashed when instead of saying my name when he picked me up, he said _Miley's_. If it was anyone else beside Jake, I would have pushed him away and slammed the front door in his face. But I knew the paparazzi where hidden and snapping pictures. I, Lilly Truscott, would not be the cause of any embarrassment to Jake.

So I put on a fake up beat smile on my face as Jake apolized for the slip of the tongue, I grabbed his hand and walked with him to his limousine. When we got to the dance I smiled and waved and hung on to Jake's offered arm. I knew he was looking to see if Miley had arrived.

And boy did Miley ever arrive. In a sexy red spaghetti dress that no normal fourteen year old girl could pull off, not without some series money to spend at the beauty saloon. But I'm forgetting myself; of course Miley Stewart could afford to look sexy every day of the week seeing how she's **HANNAH FREAKING MONTANA**!

How can I, Lilly Truscott, compete against Miley? I couldn't, I can't. Tonight Miley had joined ranks with Amber and Ashley.

But I wasn't going to just hand Jake away that easily, no I, Lilly, still had my fighting spirit, so I grabbed Jake's hand and we boogied onto the dance floor. Jake and I were dancing in sync mere seconds before Miley stole him from me. But I wasn't going to allow her to steal from me, so I grabbed hold of Jake's other arm and my best friend and I played tug of war with Jake as the prize. Only Miley and I lost our gripes and went flying. Miley to the food and I to the drinks.

When I came up for air from my orange soda swim, I watched as Jake ever so carefully helped Miley to her feet. Miley who only had her face in cake, while I almost drowned in the punch bowl. That was when I knew that I was a very distant second to Miley Stewart.

**MILEY'S POV**

After the door's final click when the door finally shut sounded, I stopped my gliding back to the auditorium where the dance was being held and back to Jake. I slowly turned back around and faced the closed girls' bathroom door.

I didn't feel like all was right between Lilly and I.

**END THE FIRST PART OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Dear Readers

Dear Readers:

This story will be updated very slowly for a few weeks. Why you may be asking yourself. Because my only computer I have, which is my lap top is with my sister's brother in law. He is trying to fix it from a virus that I accidently allowed into the harddrive. He's very busy at work so my computer is on his at home things to do list. He's doing me this favor for free so I'm in way going to rush him.

I'm currently watching my nephew two days a week, but with school letting out soon, I won't be over quite as often to use their computer. So hopefully my lap top will be fixed in early June, or by late June.

I just wanted to let my readers to know that I'm not being totally flaky or anything, just my computer situation is in the dumper at the moment.

Thank you for understanding and I'll update just as soon as I can.


	3. Blame Game

**SECOND PART OF CHAPTER ONE**

**MILEY'S POV**

Why, oh why, did I guest star on _Zombie High_? I should have known that Jake Ryan would use that to come between Lilly and I. Jake was always jealous of my friendship with Lilly. I can't lie this all on Jake's feet. It didn't begin on set. How could it? When Jake doesn't know the truth, of me being Hannah Montana.

No, this started with me, Miley Stewart, because I stupidly kept saying _no_ to him when all, Jake wanted to do was take me to the dance. Stupid, stupid, stupid me.

I didn't like or frankly respected Jake Ryan, how could I when he flaunted his stardom in everyone's faces. He lived the life that I secretly wanted, stardom in the public eye and somehow secure in himself to know who's being real and who is being fake.

I should have just walked away from Jake before he could tell _Hannah_ that he had a major crush on _Miley_. Than I wouldn't have advised him not to give up on me.

I was just waiting to tell Jake at the beach, that I had changed my mind and would go to the seventies dance with him. When Jake said that he had given up the lost cause on asking me out. Than Jake had the nerve to ask Lilly to the dance. Right in front of me.

I don't blame Lilly for saying yes to Jake, even after I **had** just told her that I had a major thing for him. Lilly was in plain shock that a celebrity wanted to go out with her. But I grew angry and jealous nerveless, and knowing my quick temper, which I got from my mother, I laid into Lilly. I knew I hurt Lilly when I said that the only reason why Jake Ryan had asked her to the dance was to make me jealous. Jake did make the point to ask her in front of me after all. But my temper was up so I continued to hurt Lilly.

When I got ready for the dance all I could picture was my gliding into the auditorium and Jake dropping Lilly and come gliding into my arms with the theme from _Cinderella. _When I got to the auditorium I did get Jake attention for a spilt second before Lilly dragged him onto the dance floor.

I wanted Jake, and I would get my man, no matter what. So in that fashion I cut into Jake and Lilly's dance and quickly tried to cut my best friend out of _my_ dance with Jake Ryan. But Lilly wouldn't leave nicely so very soon my best friend and I were tug a warring with Jake Ryan as the grand prize. I felt my gripe loosen from Jake's arm and my last look of Jake was Lilly losing her own gripe and moving towards the opposite direction that I was going.

I ended up face first at the food table. I had greasy, smelly cut up meat, cheese and lettuce in my face, going down my cleave of my sexy red spaghetti dress. But I soon felt Jake's hand on my back and I turned and allowed him to help me back to my feet.

I knew I had won Jake Ryan from Lilly than. I didn't want to leave Jake, but I felt the meat down my dress and my hair felt ruined, so I went to the girls room, where I encounter Lilly all ready at one of the sinks washing her _Sandra Dee_ wig of the punch that she had landed face first in.

I wanted to tell her than that I was sorry for hurting her earlier at the beach, but Lilly just shot me an angry look and my temper went up once more.

I told her that I deserved Jake. I truly did. I had to _kiss a dog_ for crying out loud. When Lilly said that I could have Jake because she was done crushing on him, I didn't

hesitant. I felt the syrupy _I won_ smile on my lips, and without another look at Lilly, I glided from the bathroom.

It wasn't until the soft click of the bathroom door closing that I felt that there was a major strain in Lilly and my friendship. A rift that if it wasn't seen too at this moment would grow and grow and soon there would be major distance between Lilly and me.

I slowly raised my right hand to the door knob. But before I could pull the door open ….

"Miley?" A sexy male voice said from behind me.

I went totally jelly. Not only my body, but my mind also. I let the door handle of the girls room go, not remembering why I felt so urgently on going back into the girls bathroom. I turned around with a dopey smile at the concern Jake Ryan.

"Is everything all right with you and …." Jake said.

"Of course." I cut into whatever Jake was going to finish with. I didn't mean to interrupt, but I was so excited that Jake came looking for me.

"Would you like to go and finish our dance?" Jake held out his hand for me to take.

I took his hand. "I would love to." We went back to the auditorium.

**LILY'S POV**

My wig was a hopeless wreck; I turned and tossed it into the trash can on my way to the first stall which was closest to the sinks. I shut and locked the door and sat down on the toilet and pulled the toilet paper off the roll to wipe my tears and wipe the snot off of my lower face.

**END SECOND PART OF CHAPTER ONE**

_**Author's Note: Don't worry Miley won't become a total bitch towards Lilly. I just had to have her go all boy crazy where Jake was to help this story along. Miley will of course and always be by Lilly's side, as their friendship truly calls for it.**_

_**Also hopefully I'll have chapter two posted in hopefully two weeks; my computer is still being fixed. Thanks for the wonderful reviews for this story and for those of you who are taking part on voting on the poem of "Slow Tears". **_


End file.
